The present invention relates to a spring damper system for bicycles as well as a method of spring suspension and damping of bicycles.
Apart from spring damper systems mounted on bicycle handlebars or bicycle seats, there are in particular known spring damper systems for bicycles which serve the wheel bearing.
Spring damper systems utilized for the suspension of bicycle wheels are known from configurations which are effective between a bicycle's front wheel and its frame as well as from configurations which are effective between a bicycle's rear wheel and its frame.
Spring damper systems which are effective between a bicycle's front wheel and its frame are known from configurations in which the spring damper system is arranged in a region of the fork tube as well as from configurations in which the spring damper system is arranged in the region of the bicycle fork.
As a rule, spring damper systems arranged in the region of the bicycle fork are integrated into one or both stem tubes, fork tubes respectively.
Spring damper systems for a bicycle's rear wheel suspension as such have become known in which, based on an oil-damping principle, a damping cartridge is externally surrounded radially by a steel spring. There are other isolated spring damper systems already known which employ gas springs. Also known are systems utilizing a gas spring acting as a positive spring as well as a gas spring acting as a negative spring.